


Space Avenger Initiative

by TypeTridoron913



Series: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Metroid Series, クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 | Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeTridoron913/pseuds/TypeTridoron913
Summary: A one-shot teaser for Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - The Ex-Aid Era feat. CROSS ANGE. After the threat of the Ganma eradicated for good, Samus forms a space exploration force who are tasked not only to protect humanity, but the entire galaxy as well. Samus and her new space explorer team voyage to an Earth Colony that was once lived a Norma named Ange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot teaser for my sequel to Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations by the end of November, entitled Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - The Ex-Aid Era feat. CROSS ANGE. Since I have to cover-up tie-ins to Kamen Rider Ghost's episodes in my current crossover fic, I have to make sure that the Stage Chapter numbers needed to be arranged soon in order once the story reaches the endgame.
> 
> The sequel will be a triple crossover: Metroid, Kamen Rider, and Cross Ange itself. The new characters coming from the aforementioned third will be Angelise Ikaruga "Ange" Misurugi, Tusk, and Momoka.
> 
> The title of this one-shot refers to the new team of space explorers that Samus formed after the events of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations, which is a homage to the Avengers Initiative of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The members are composed of Samus herself, Mitsuzane, Go, and new recruits - Makoto and Alain. Go does not appear on this one-shot but in the sequel he does.
> 
> Speaking of Cross Ange, the events in this one-shot and on the aforementioned sequel takes place three years after the series. As Ange here is now 19, Tusk is now 20. The universe of Cross Ange in this story is more of an Earth Colony similar to K-2L, as opposed to being the actual Earth. The name for Ange's home planet is Earth Colony AZ-007 Although it might affect plot points for the Cross Ange-verse, the real Earth is in fact the Kamen Riders' world.
> 
> Cafe Ange is located in Arzenal, where Samus, Mitsuzane, Makoto, and Alain will land.

**-Samus: Space Avenger Initiative-**

_My name is Samus Aran, I am an intergalactic bounty hunter who is trapped in the present time. In my journeys in the present time, I've met masked heroes called Kamen Riders, their devotion to protect humanity changed my life forever, which lead me to forge a new path in the new world, protecting humanity whenever in the times of dangers come._

_The threat of the Ganma is finally eradicated, Takeru Tenkuji is now fully revived as a human. However, somewhere in between more enemies spawned to stir up another conflict. Thanks to the suggestion of the Kureshima brothers, the only response to combat new and upcoming threats - is to form an initiative. That is, the idea to gather a group of remarkable people, see if they become something more. See if they can work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could._

_And so, I came up with a "Space Explorers Project" to gather people. Mitsuzane, Go, and myself are the first three members of this initiative. The two men decided to take part of this as they desire to continue protecting humanity. This was Mitsuzane's wish on his 21st birthday, and Go's intent of being a part of this team is to become the next big thing. Meanwhile, we offered Takeru and his friends for a place for the initiative. However, Takeru declined, but the other two - Makoto Fukami and Alain decided to take part. And so, this task force of protecting mankind will now be called the **Space Avengers**._

* * *

_**Space Avenger Initiatve Log Entry #1** _

_**October 12, 2016** _

_**Log Author:** Samus Aran_

_While Go decided to stay on Earth due to an urgent matter, we decided to voyage into space for the first time. The Mega-Fortress was finally modified for space travel thanks to Ghor. Ghor, Gandrayda, and Rundas decided to hibernate once more after the fall of the Ganma. The only crew here is just myself, Mitsuzane, Makoto, Alain, and Professor Sawagami._

_The three men find space travelling a dream come true. It felt they are giving themselves a sense of relief after the arduous crusade against the Ganma. Alain felt like it is like he managed to achieve his dreams to explore the rest of the universe, which is a part of him being a normal human._

_Makoto feels the same way too, now that he said to us that he is just in the second chapter of his life. When that doppelganger of his gave his life force to make sure he continues to live reminded me how did that SA-X helped me fight that Omega Metroid in my last mission back in my world. I was likely saying to myself that the Makoto's doppelganger and the SA-X literally have a lot in common._

_Mitsuzane's birthday wish came true, when he told his older brother that he's also part of this Space Explorers project. Due to the fact that Go usually see ourselves as The Avengers of this universe, so both him and Mitsuzane decided to name this task force operation as the Space Avengers Initiative. Takatora somehow accepted his younger brother's decision that this new initiative involves journeying into outer space, as Mitsuzane himself desired to do the impossible._

**END LOG**

* * *

**The Voyage To Space**

In the Mega-Fortress, Samus spend her time sitting on the pilot's seat, pondering about their next destination: an Earth Colony called Planet **AZ-007**. When Samus got to study the new planets of the present time. According to Adam, AZ-007 had an enigmatic past as it was ravaged by time-space disaster caused by some kind of Magitek.

"Magitek? What do you mean Magitek?", the bounty hunter raised her eyebrow.

" _Apparently, as what the Lore of AZ-007 stated that planet is once home to people who use the **Light of Mana**._ ", Adam's synthetic baritone stated. " _The Light of Mana serves as a magical technology for the inhabitants of the planet. But when a time-space disaster convergence came along - in an attempt to merge the "two Earths" into one, it seems the inhabitants no longer use the said Magitek._ "

Despite the planet's lore being too complicated compared than the other planets in her world that she once explored, Samus still insisted about researching more information of AZ-007.

(* _cues:[" **Gunship Theme** " from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfopFIUhSlU)_*)

" _Also. the planet is also inhabited by draconic creatures called DRAGONs._ ", the AI continued. " _ **D** imensional **R** ift **A** ttuned **G** argantuan **O** rganic **N** eototype. They come in different forms, and rumor has it; they're evolved from humans. Somehow, they were once being poached by those who are unable to use the Light of Mana, called **Normas**. Not only that, these Normas pilot transformable vehicles called **Ragna-Mails**._ "

Samus understands the lores what her AI had found, but...

"We'll save that once we enter the planet's atmosphere, Adam."

"Okay, no objections at this moment, Lady.", the AI's synthetic baritone spoke again. "But, concerning those DRAGONs, I advise you and the other three that you must not agitate them at all costs. We don't want to cause any planetary disaster."

"Right."

At the lower deck of the ship, Mitsuzane, Alain, and Makoto gazed on the stars through the glass window of the ship.

"The stars around the depths of outer space are beautiful from here.", said Alain.

"By the way you look at it, they sparkle like light.", Mitsuzane replied with a sigh. "Forming the Space Avenger Initiative is something we imagined how we'll reach this far."

The reason that the Space Avengers' formation is that Samus and her Kamen Rider allies fight to protect all that is good not only around Earth, but as well around the depths of the galaxy. Ever since Samus learned the value of teamwork and friendship thanks to meetings with Kamen Riders along the way, she knows that allies gave her support to protect the world she now settled in.

"Senpai, what planet are we heading anyway?", Makoto asked.

Mitsuzane replies immediately, "AZ-007, Makoto-san. The planet is somehow known for its Light of Mana Magitek. But, thanks to a time-space disaster convergence that happened three years ago in that world, Mana no longer exists there. It's the only limited information that Adam gave to Samus lately. Once we get to that planet, this is where we're going to start looking for clues."

Alain then added, "According to that bounty hunter, AZ-007 is an Earth Colony, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the inhabitants of the said planet treated it as if it was the real Earth."

The other two men agreed to that. Although the said colony was wracked from a post-apocalyptic disaster, the inhabitants there are doing their best to recover.

* * *

**Ange: Three Years After**

I was once born Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi... On my 16th Birthday were I was about to be ascended to the throne, my identity as a Norma changed my life forever. Imprisoned in Arzenal, I was forced to fend myself for the benefit of survival. From that day onward, I will be now referred as **Ange**.

My battles against the DRAGONs and then, Embryo made me to understand that I want to live under my hearts content. I knew it all along, even from Tusk that people aren't meant to live alone. And I thought through my arduous journey from a fallen princess to a determined warrior, now with Embryo dead... I think I knew it was the time to start over again, I was thankful to regain trust from new friends, Salako taught me that.

It has been three years after that catalyst. And here I am now, running a new cafe with Tusk. I'm fully content with the life I live as a person.

"AAANGEELIIISEEE-SAAAMAAA!", Momoka bellowed as she ran towards me.

"What is it, Momoka?", I asked her. As my top maid began pointing on the sky about something. "Look up there, it looks some kind of a spaceship!"

Even though I'm no longer a princess, Momoka still continued calling me with the name **Angelise**. Momoka and I came a long way, and still, she is the same Momoka I know. And as I look in the sky, this spaceship Momoka is talking about...

"Ange!", Tusk approached me. "What's that?", and he too looked into the descending ship from the sky. He pulled out some binoculars, and sees it looks just similar to the Aurora. Only that the said ship is more golden with red accents, and green windows.

If any case possible, I want to know if they are friend or foe... Only time will tell.

* * *

**Samus: Space Avengers, Assemble!**

(* _cues: "[ **Mission Final** " OST from Metroid Prime Trilogy [Metroid Prime/Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV-9UsTMr-o)_*)

" _We're now entering the planet's atmosphere!_ ", Adam finally informed us we are now in Earth Colony AZ-007. As we softly descend as we find a place to land.

"Looks like we're finally here!", I said with a smile.

Just we are now lowering altitude to find a landing spot, looks like the map showed us about an island here. According to Adam, the island is called **Arzenal**. I told the AI to activate the Mega-Fortress's amphibious functions so we can traverse on water.

Soon, we managed to land in the waters of the planet. It looks like this island is some kind of a sanctuary or something.

"Did we land?", Makoto asked.

"Yep, we're here alright."

Meanwhile, we climbed above deck, we checked on the surroundings. Mitsuzane and Alain checked on the west and eastern sides. Until the latter found out something.

"Everyone, there's...", Alain stammered, with his eyes on the binoculars. "There's a cafe within this direction!"

Mitsuzane takes the binoculars from Alain. "Let me see that!", as he observed, a cafe by the seashore. "It says, **Café Ange**."

In order for us to search for clues of this planet, I think it wouldn't hurt to ask the denizens here. That being said, we head east for the seashore cafe.

"Space Avengers, Assemble!"

* * *

**Ange: Visitors From A Distant World**

"Ange, is something wrong?", Tusk asked as if he was worried about me; as if I had numerous nightmares of the past.

"No, I'm fine.", I reassured. "The only thing I am worried about is that ship. I'm wondering if those people came here are friend or foe..."

At the soon that ship reached the vicinity of the shore... It seems the people in there are basically humans. Three men came out of the ship (one with a skunk stripe on his hair, the second wearing a leather jacket from top to botto with black and blue zigzag patterns, and the other one wearing a white leather jacket with purple neons), along a tall, blonde female. This woman has icy-blue eyes, and her ponytail is tied with a red hairband.

"Who are you people?", I insistently asked them, to make sure if they are friend or foe.

The man with the shaggy hair wearing the jacket with purple neons said, "We're just space explorers. I swear we won't bite!", coupled with a wisecrack.

 _Space explorers?_ I said to myself. I was wondering why from what planet or world are they, considering that they're humans too.

"Are you guys running a cafe in the shore?", asked the man in blue leather jacket.

"Yes. I opened this cafe since three years ago. We've got as many customers since we've opened.", I gleefully said. "Mind if you guys can stop by in your spare time?"

The tall woman agreed in eating the cafe along with the three other men. So, as the four make their way inside, "Tusk! Momoka! We got customers!", the came out from the kitchen as I called them out as the four people entered the cafe.

After we take their orders, Tusk and Momoka began preparing their food. And I take time to talk with the four people. Starting with that tall, blue-eyed blonde.

But, the tall woman spoke first, "You know, for running a cafe, you sure seem know how to provide hospitality for people too."

"Thank you.", I took that as a compliment. "By the way, ma'am. May I know your name?"

" **Samus Aran**.", the tall woman introduced herself. "I'm the leader of this four-man space explorer team from a distant world. You know, that glittering look in your eyes, you are pretty devoted to your work."

I also took that as a compliment as well. Then, Samus introduced to me her crew - the man in the white jacket with purple lines is **Mitsuzane Kureshima** , her partner. The one in the blue leather jacket is named **Makoto Fukami** , and his partner with the streak on his hair, **Alain**. It's no surprise for a group of space explorers, a woman is leading the team. I wonder what they are after...


End file.
